


Washing The Cat

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing The Cat

"The girls want a dog..."

"We'll only end up washing it, feeding it and walking it for them..."

Katie laughs softly. 

"Sounds like fun."

John can't help but smile in return, she is giggling slightly and he loves when she laughs. 

"At least pick a small one... alright?"

"Well, we will have to think about it... we could at least get them a cat..."

"They are harder to bathe."

"Not if we work as a team..."

A month later, the girls have a cat. A cat that John and Katie have to bathe. They can't help laughing, even when the cat shakes itself so fiercely they both get covered in soapy water.


End file.
